Monochrome
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika gadis itu berdiri di tengah dunia dimana langit memiliki dua rembulan dan jalanan berbatu dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan yang berpendar penuh dengan kehidupan, ia tak tahu apakah dirinya beruntung atau dikutuk dengan kejam. [NaLu]
1. W

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan. Melebar, seiring ketika mata hitamnya yang kelam bagaikan langit malam menatap sosok yang sedari **dulu**dicarinya. Melebar, hingga akhirnya senyum yang nampak seperti cengiran tersebut berubah menjadi seringai.

Namun, seringai itu menghilang seketika ketika sosok lain masuk ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan rambut sewarna emas dan sebuah anting menyerupai berlian yang tergantung di salah satu telinganya. Matanya menyipit, memandang sepasang mata biru tua yang sering ia lihat, ia ingat, dan diam-diam ia benci.

Alisnya kemudian bertaut, dahinya berkerut, ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda yang berambut pirang keemasan tersebut menepuk bahu sosok gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi tidak suka.

Bahkan di dunia _ini_, ia harus berhadapan dengan **mereka**.

.

.

**Monochrome **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Inspired by **Lewis Caroll**'s** Alice in Wonderland**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Seruan tersebut kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Membuat sang gadis yang bersangkutan menoleh, untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar melangkah dengan ritme yang sama dengan langkah kakinya sendiri.

"Sting." Lucy Heartfillia tersenyum dan mengangguk, membalas sapaan pemuda yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. "Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?" Tanya Lucy, berbasa-basi.

Sting Eucliffe, pemuda dengan rambut pirang alami, sama seperti Lucy, yang berantakan dan pemilik sepasang mata biru tua nyaris hitam, membenarkan letak tasnya dan menaikkan sebelah bahunya, mengulum senyum ketika ia berkata, "Mereka baik-baik saja, dan apakah aku terlihat sakit bagimu?" Tanyanya, mengundang tawa dari Lucy.

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapa tahu ternyata kau sedang sakit atau pening, begitu. Aku hanya bertanya." Lucy mengambil jeda, menarik napas dan tertawa ketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin seorang Sting Eucliffe tidak akan sakit. Kau kebal, kecuali dengan sakit hati. Iya, kan?"

Sting memutar bola matanya, "Aku terlalu hebat untuk dapat sakit hati. Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia lain, terima kasih." Katanya, sarkastik. Membuat tawa Lucy kembali membahana, bergema bagaikan denting bel yang ditiup angin musim panas.

"Berarti kau bukan manusia, begitu?" Lucy bertanya, main-main.

Mata biru Sting berkilat sekali. Ekspresinya berubah kemudian.

"Jika aku mengiyakannya, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Kata-katanya membuat Lucy menoleh ke arahnya—mendongak sebenarnya, karena Sting agak terlalu tinggi untuk Lucy—dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "Memangnya kau apa, naga? Oh, oh, atau kau unicorn? Kudengar unicorn dapat berubah bentuk menjadi manusia. Berarti rambutmu yang mencuat ke atas itu tandukmu?" Lucy bertanya dengan bersemangat, melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sting yang sebelumnya.

Sting memutar bola matanya lagi sebelum salah satu sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah senyum miring yang terlihat sangat arogan, sangat sombong, sangat congkak, sangat meremehkan _mereka yang lebih rendah darinya_.

"Aku adalah raja dari dimensi lain, dimana aku memerintah dengan seorang raja lain dan berbagi wilayah luas yang penuh dengan manusia setengah binatang dan binatang yang hanya ada di dalam mimpi." Katanya, penuh percaya diri, hingga sulit rasanya memastikan diri sendiri dengan fakta apakah ia berbohong atau tidak sama sekali.

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka, mata karamelnya membesar, menatap sang pemuda yang juga berhenti di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ekspresi Lucy terlihat sangat lucu, hingga Sting berpikir untuk meraih ponselnya dan mengambil gambarnya, dan menjadikan gambar itu bahan _blackmail _untuk nantinya.

"... Serius ...?" Tanya Lucy akhirnya.

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum miringnya, yang terlihat semakin arogan jika semakin diperhatikan setiap detiknya, masih tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau percaya?" Ia balas bertanya.

Sebelum Lucy menanggapi pertanyaannya, Sting mendorong wajah Lucy dengan telapak tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terhempas ke belakang, kehilangan keseimbangan. "Bodoh, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel fiksi." Ujarnya, mengabaikan Lucy yang kini menyerukan seribu satu makian untuknya, "Lagipula, mana mungkin di dunia nyata ini ada hal seperti itu, kan?"

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak mau repot-repot menunggu sahabatnya yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Pun membantunya berdiri seperti seorang lelaki yang seharusnya.

Lucy mendesis kesal dan melempar tasnya, berusaha mengenai bagian belakang kepala pirang Sting, namun gagal. Entah karena pemuda itu kala itu tengah beruntung saja atau karena lemparan dan akuransi Lucy kurang tepat.

"Hey, Sting! Tunggu aku!" Lucy menepuk rok sekolahnya untuk menghilangkan debu dan pasir yang menempel di pakaiannya sebelum berlari mengejar Sting yang semakin jauh dari posisinya, meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di trotoar dalam prosesnya.

Gadis itu berjalan pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat, tidak menyadari eksistensi seseorang yang bersandar di tiang listrik tepat di belakang tempatnya terduduk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan, memandang punggung Lucy yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan penuh afeksi. Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan, kendati matanya yang hitam menggelap, penuh dendam.

Lalu, perlahan, ia menghilang. Dimulai dari kedua kakinya, diikuti dengan pinggang dan kedua tangannya, lalu menyusul torso dan lehernya. Kepalanya adalah yang terakhir menghilang. Tetapi, seringainya yang lebar masih tetap di sana sebelum lenyap kemudian.

**.**

Lucy membeku. Menatap pemuda di depannya yang tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, seolah minta Lucy untuk menyambutnya, menggenggamnya, membiarkannya menarik gadis itu pergi dari dunia _ini_.

Terkutuklah Sting yang harus menjalani hukuman karena ketahuan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya _dan _lagi-lagi bersikap tidak sopan di depan guru. Jika Sting ada di sini, Lucy pasti tidak akan terlibat dengan peristiwa ini.

Tetapi, mungkin, Lucy seharusnya bersyukur Sting tidak ada di sini.

"Kau siapa ...?" Tanya Lucy, kaku. Tidak setiap hari kau melihat seorang pemuda yang tersenyum mencurigakan dan memiliki rambut merah muda berantakan di tengah kota ketika sedang berjalan pulang sekolah, bukan?

"Natsu Dragneel." Jawab sang pemuda, dengan santai.

Mata karamel Lucy kemudian beralih fokus, dari tangan yang terulur ke arahnya ke wajah sang pemuda. Rambutnya yang merah muda tak mungkin terlewatkan begitu saja, berikut dengan matanya, yang berwarna hijau lumut namun terlihat hitam ketika ditimpa cahaya. Tepat di puncak kepalanya terdapat sepasang telinga kucing—_telinga kucing_—yang mencuat tinggi, sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan Lucy dapat melihat ekor merah muda yang bergerak-gerak di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

Seketika, kalimat 'orang mesum yang aneh' terlintas di benak Lucy.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengulurkan tangan kepadaku begitu?" Tanya Lucy lagi, sembari mengambil satu langkah mundur, memberi jarak cukup antara dirinya dan pemuda yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Jarak yang cukup jika sewaktu-waktu ia harus berbalik dan berlari secara tiba-tiba, melarikan diri dari pemuda mencurigakan ini.

Natsu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menarik tangannya kembali. Kedua telinga kucingnya turun, gestur yang biasa diperlihatkan seekor kucing ketika ia tengah kecewa, "Kau ... Tidak mau ikut denganku, Luce?" Tanyanya, kecewa. Mata hitamnya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan sedih dan frustasi, membuat rona merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih Lucy menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Eh ... Ah," Lucy menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya, matanya nyalang, mencari hal lain yang dapat ditatap selain ekspresi menggemaskan yang dibuat pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Memangnya, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Lucy.

Kedua telinga Natsu kembali naik, ekornya bergerak-gerak penuh semangat ketika sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk di wajahnya, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, mengapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja?" Ujarnya, sembari menarik salah satu tangan Lucy dan memaksa sang gadis mengikuti ritme langkahnya yang lebar-lebar.

"Ap—hey!" Dengan refleks, Lucy mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul Natsu dengan tasnya, keras. Membuat Natsu melepaskan tangannya dan mengelus kepalanya yang dicium dengan mesranya oleh tas sekolah Lucy yang cukup berat.

Lucy menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang, tidak terlihat merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya yang barusan. "Kau tidak seharusnya menarik seorang gadis secara paksa begitu, tahu. Bagaimana jika kau disangka seorang penculik? Kau mau dihajar orang-orang, hah?" Omel Lucy.

Natsu mencebikkan bibirnya begitu mendengar omelan Lucy, merasa dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Tapi jika kau tidak ditarik, kau pasti tidak akan mau, kan?"

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tentu saja! Kau mencurigakan tahu. Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tiba-tiba kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang bahkan aku tak tahu dimana! Lalu—kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Natsu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Natsu berkedip sekali, seolah menyadarkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya, sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kau mengenalku. Kau pernah bertemu denganku. Aku mengenalmu, dan aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Kata Natsu, dengan nada final. Seolah, pernyataan yang barusan tidak akan dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi, sebuah fakta.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku sangat yakin aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu." Kata Lucy, tanpa rasa ragu.

_Apakah kau yakin?_

Sebuah suara di dalam pikiran Lucy berkata, membuat gadis itu membeku. Sebuah perasaan aneh kemudian membanjiri pikirannya, memenuhi otaknya dengan perasaan asing. Perasaan itu berkata, bahwa Lucy pernah bertemu dengan Natsu. Bahwa Lucy pernah berkenalan dengan Natsu. Bahwa kata-kata Natsu benar adanya.

Tetapi kapan? Dan dimana?

Di depannya, Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dahinya berkerut, seolah ia tengah berpikir keras. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau ikut denganku saja? Aku yakin di _sana_ kau pasti akan ingat semuanya!" Serunya.

Natsu kemudian mengambil tangan Lucy yang tergantung lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menarik Lucy bersamanya, menuju arah yang hanya ia ketahui secara pasti. Kembali memaksa gadis itu mengikuti ritme langkahnya yang lebar-lebar dan cepat.

Begitu menyadari gadis di belakangnya tidak memberikan perlawanan, Natsu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy. Tersenyum ketika merasakan perbedaan kontras antara telapak tangannya yang dingin dan telapak tangan Lucy yang hangat. Perasaan senang mendominasi dirinya ketika ia merasakan betapa cocoknya kedua tangan mereka, seperti sebuah _puzzle _yang memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu.

Kemudian, senyum polos itu berubah menjadi seringai licik.

**.**

"Hey, masih belum sampai juga?" Suara Lucy menggema, memantul di dinding tinggi yang membentuk sebuah gang sempit di sekelilingnya. Lucy melirik sisi kirinya, memperhatikan dinding berwarna abu-abu yang dihiasi gambar-gambar dan grafiti. Matanya kemudian beralih ke sisi kanan, dan ia terdiam ketika menyadari dinding yang berada di sebelah tangannya bersih, bahkan tidak nampak debu atau jejak air.

Salah satu alis Lucy kembali naik, dan ia merasakan genggaman Natsu pada tangannya mengerat.

Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, maka, Lucy kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jika kau membawaku ke suatu tempat yang gelap dan tidak ada orang lalu membunuhku, aku bersumpah akan menghantuimu dan membunuhmu. Lalu aku akan menyusulmu ke dunia sana dan membunuhmu sekali lagi. Jadi kau mati dua kali." Ancam Lucy, mengundang kekehan geli dari Natsu.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku akan berbuat begitu kepada gadisku?" Tanya Natsu sembari mendorong pintu besi yang terletak di paling ujung di gang sempit yang mereka masuki. Suara derit pintu antara lantai yang berdebu terdengar, menggema dan membahana ke sekeliling gang tersebut.

Natsu kemudian menarik Lucy masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu itu dan menutup kembali pintunya, menunjuk ke depan, membiarkan Lucy memperhatikan _ruangan _yang mereka masuki.

Alih-alih ruangan, mereka berada di sebuah bukaan. Kontras dengan Kota Magnolia yang barusan mereka tinggalkan di belakang, langit berwarna hitam, tanda bahwa kala itu, malam telah datang. Di langit, bintang-bintang berserakan, menemani _dua _bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Seperti kenyataan dan bayangan yang dibatasi sebuah cermin raksasa, kedua bulan tersebut berdekatan, identik bagaikan bayangan. Letak bintang-bintang pun sama persis kordinatnya, seolah yang kiri adalah **pantulan** di cermin dan yang kanan adalah benda yang **dipantulkan **oleh cermin.

Lucy tak tahu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, detik pertama, ia tengah berjalan di salah satu gang arteri di Kota Magnolia yang masih siang dan detik berikutnya, ia berada di sebuah bukaan misterius dengan langit malam.

Di sekitar bukaan tersebut, menjulang banyak pepohonan. Batang utamanya yang berukuran besar berwarna cokelat tua nyaris hitam, dedaunannya berwarna hijau pucat—campuran antara hijau muda dan biru muda—dan daun-daun tersebut bercahaya, berpendar seolah dipasangi lampu yang tak terlihat oleh mata.

Tidak hanya pepohonannya saja yang bercahaya, begitu juga dengan tumbuhan di sekitar bukaan tersebut. Semak-semak beri, ilalang yang tinggi, maupun jamur berukuran besar yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon. Semuanya berpendar dalam cahaya lembut, berwarna-warni sesuai dengan warna dominan yang menghiasi tubuh mereka.

Terpana, tanpa sadar, mulut Lucy terbuka lebar, menganga. Tidak pernah—bahkan di dalam semua novel yang ia baca, semua fantasi yang ia bayangkan, semua mimpi yang ia alami—ia melihat dunia seperti ini. Kelam, misterius, namun indah.

"Selamat datang di Wonderland."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne :**

Halo, penghuni fandom Fairy Tail! Bertemu lagi dengan Azu! XD *lambai-lambai*

Terima kasih sebelumnya telah membaca fict ini, Monochrome adalah fict yang terinspirasi dari Alice in Wonderland, bisa dilihat dari fakta bahwa Natsu memiliki _**telinga**_dan _**ekor**_kucing. Dan kata-kata Natsu, "Selamat datang di Wonderland."

Jadi, kalian pasti sudah tahu, kan, Natsu itu berperan jadi siapa di sini? *smirk*

Monochrome adalah mini-series, yang akan berakhir di chapter 10-an, dan merupakan semacam Edolas version(?)-nya fanfict milik Aru, Grey. Silahkan penggemar JerZa datanglah ke sana, Aru merupakan penggemar JerZa sejati, kalian pasti gak akan kecewa kalau baca fanfict milik Aru XD

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	2. O

Gadis itu tidak dapat berhenti menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan tumbuhan yang berpendar dalam cahaya samar. Sesekali, mata karamelnya dapat menangkap pergerakan sesuatu dari kegelapan, menyebabkan dirinya tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda berambut merah muda yang berjalan dengan santai di sampingnya.

Akhirnya, sang pemuda pun menyadari sikapnya yang ganjil, "Kau takut?" Tanyanya, sembari tersenyum lebar, seolah ide bahwa sang gadis ketakutan sangat konyol baginya. Tentu saja, toh, dia, kan, tahu apa yang bergerak dibalik bayangan tersebut, jadi, wajar jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan takut seperti gadis bersurai pirang keemasan di sebelahnya.

Lucy Heartfillia nyaris menjerit ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Ia segera menoleh, dan menemukan ekor merah muda Natsu Dragneel melingkari pinggangnya, seolah memberikannya jaminan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selagi ia berada di samping sang pemuda.

Natsu melempar senyum lebar ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, Luce, mereka tidak akan melukaimu, kok." Ujarnya, dengan nada menenangkan. "Tidak selagi aku ada di sampingmu."

.

.

**Monochrome **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Inspired by **Lewis Caroll**'s** Alice in Wonderland**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Lucy bertanya, memecahkan keheningan nyaman yang semula menyelimuti keduanya. Matanya, yang berkilau bagaikan berlian yang ditimpa cahaya keemasan, tak lagi nyalang, memandangi tumbuhan yang bercahaya dalam diam, melainkan terfokus ke jalanan berbatu yang terhampar di depannya.

"Ke tempat teman-temanku. Mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Natsu menjawab singkat. Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak penuh semangat ketika ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Seharusnya mereka masih berada di tempat _itu_, hari belum terlalu larut." Lanjutnya, sembari menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Tempat _itu?_" Lucy bertanya lagi, penasaran dan ingin tahu terdengar sangat kentara di dalam suaranya yang merdu. Membuat Natsu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum hangat, mengangguk penuh semangat, namun tak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Natsu kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy dan menariknya, berbelok dari jalanan berbatu dan menembus semak-semak liar yang berpendar dalam cahaya keunguan. Suara gemerisik terdengar, membelah keheningan malam di Wonderland.

Lucy berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti ritme langkah Natsu yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan rintangan yang mereka lewati. Faktanya, Lucy berani bersumpah Natsu berjalan melayang beberapa senti di udara, begitu melihat bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan akar-akar panjang dan tebal pepohonan yang melintang di jalan mereka maupun semak-semak berduri yang membuat Lucy tersandung-sandung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy dan Natsu lagi-lagi sampai di sebuah bukaan. Tetapi, berbeda dengan bukaan yang sebelumnya, tempat mereka muncul di Wonderland ini, bukaan yang kini berada di depan Lucy tidak begitu besar. Pepohonannya lebih tinggi, lebih lebat, lebih mengancam akan bahaya yang mereka sembunyikan, dan sinar yang mereka pendarkan tidak lagi berwarna cerah, melainkan berwarna hijau gelap. Gelap dan misterius.

Natsu kemudian menarik Lucy maju, keluar dari bayang-bayang dan mengekspos diri mereka ke bawah sinar rembulan.

"Oh, Chesire!"

Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sebuah meja.

Meja itu panjang, bentuknya oval, dan terbuat dari kayu yang dicat cokelat tua dan hitam. Permukaannya dipoles agar terlihat halus, dan dihiasi dengan ukiran berupa sulur-sulur rumit dan bunga-bunga yang mekar. Di sekeliling meja panjang tersebut terdapat banyak kursi, sandarannya tinggi dan dilapisi dengan bantalan empuk, bagaikan kursi milik bangsawan kaya yang ternama.

Tetapi, beberapa dari kursi-kursi tersebut nampaknya tidak satu pasang dengan meja kayu tersebut, karena, beberapa dari kursi tersebut ada yang berwarna hijau cerah, pun dengan kuning, maupun merah, seolah sang pemilik tidak peduli dengan betapa kontrasnya warna antara kursi dan meja tersebut.

Di atas meja itu, terdapat banyak sekali cangkir teh dan piring keramik kecil. Mengkilap, berkilau ditimpa cahaya perak purnama. Di tengah meja terdapat beberapa makanan dan kue-kue kecil, seperti muffin, roti tawar, dan cupcake. Jika Lucy lebih teliti, gadis itu juga dapat menangkap beberapa tempat gula, mentega, dan selai.

Meja, kursi, dan makanan tersebut seolah disiapkan untuk pesta, pesta minum teh yang _seharusnya_ meriah.

Mata karamel Lucy kemudian beralih ke ujung meja, tempat tiga sosok asing tengah duduk.

Sosok yang pertama, adalah sosok pemuda yang duduk di ujung meja, yang posturnya anggun dan elegan bagaikan seorang raja. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, yang nampak hitam kelam ketika cahaya tak dapat sampai kepada dirinya, dan ditutupi oleh topi tinggi ala _gentleman _abad pertengahan, topi tersebut dihiasi dengan kartu-kartu joker dan as serta sebuah bunga mawar di sisi kanannya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru tua, memiliki tatapan tajam bagaikan pedang yang berkilau di dalam kegelapan

Poninya yang menutupi dahi disisir hingga tersembunyi dibalik topinya. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja biru, segelap samudra. Dasinya yang berwarna putih diwarnai dengan garis-garis horizontal biru tua. Sementara kedua tangannya ditutupi oleh sarung tangan yang tak berjari. Antara kanan dan kirinya, sarung tangan tersebut berbeda warna. Yang kiri berwarna ungu tua, sedangkan yang kanan berwarna merah membara.

Sosok yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, adalah sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja dan kepala yang bersandar di atas tangannya. Surainya, yang pendek, yang hampir tak mencapai dagunya, berwarna hitam kelam, bagaikan tinta yang kontras dengan kertas putih. Sepasang telinga berbentuk bulat menyerupai tikus mencuat dari puncak kepalanya, berwarna cokelat hitam, sama seperti rambutnya.

Berbeda dengan pemuda yang duduk di ujung meja, ia hanya mengenakan kemaja putih. Samar-samar, Lucy dapat melihat ekor tikusnya bergerak-gerak dengan malas, tanda bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda itu tidak tertidur sepulas yang terlihat. Sebuah pedang tersampir dipunggungnya, melintang bagaikan tali yang memisahkan kehidupan dan kematian.

Lucy membeku ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka matanya, menampakkan iris sewarna darah yang kemudian berputar, berganti warna menjadi hitam kelam seperti langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Halo, Gray. Lama tak melihatmu. Apakah kau menerima dua tamu lagi malam ini? Atau ada tamu lain yang akan datang?" Natsu mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, menyapa pemuda yang bertopi dan duduk di paling ujung meja.

"Dua?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Gray memiringkan kepalanya, menahan topinya agar tak terjatuh ketika ia berbuat demikian. Kemudian, mata biru tuanya menemukan sosok Lucy, dan tatapannya yang semula dingin dan curiga berubah menjadi hangat. "Tentu saja, tentu saja! Duduklah! Aku akan menuangkan kalian teh." Ujar Gray, sembari tersenyum lebar.

Lucy mengikuti langkah Natsu yang berjalan menuju meja panjang tersebut, duduk di samping Natsu dan memilih untuk memperhatikan cangkir teh yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bersarung tangan merah mengambil cangkirnya. Seketika matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan tersebut dan mempertemukan tatapannya dengan sosok Gray yang tengah berdiri di atas meja, mengisi cangkir Lucy dengan teh dari tekonya.

Gray nampak tak terganggu dengan tatapan terpana Lucy dan meletakkan kembali cangkir Lucy di hadapan gadis itu. "Earl Grey. Teh yang biasa diminum para bangsawan." Kata Gray, sembari tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu kemudian melenggang pergi dan melompat turun dari meja, tak peduli ia tidak sengaja menendang teh yang berada di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur dan menyebabkan tumpahan teh tersebut mengotori rambut pemuda bertelinga tikus itu.

Setelah Gray duduk nyaman di kursinya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Chesire? Kau biasanya bermalas-malasan dan mengacau di Kingdom of Red." Komentar Gray, dengan nada takjub. Seolah keputusan Natsu untuk datang ke pesta tehnya setara dengan keajaiban dunia.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah bahunya, "Tidak banyak, Gray. Hanya ingin membawa Lucy ke sini." Jawab Natsu, seolah hal tersebut adalah hal paling normal di dunia ini.

"Lucy?" Senyum Gray menghilang. Alisnya bertaut, dahinya berkerut, seolah ia tengah berpikir keras, bertanya-tanya siapa itu Lucy. "Siapa itu Lucy?" Tanya Gray, akhirnya.

"Ah, itu aku, namaku Lucy." Lucy akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah namanya disebutkan. Menaikkan sebelah tangannya hingga setara dengan telinganya dan melambai perlahan ke arah Gray yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis naik.

"Kau ... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Gray memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi pengelihatannya ketika ia berbuat demikian.

Lucy menatap Gray dengan tatapan seolah pemuda itu sudah gila. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Natsu meledak dalam tawa. "Aku teman Natsu."

Gray mengerjap, nampak bingung sekaligus heran. "Sejak kapan Natsu punya teman?" Tanyanya, dengan nada terkejut yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat, mengabaikan seruan 'Hey!' dari Natsu yang tawanya telah berhenti.

Lucy menggaruk pipinya dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya, bertanya-tanya apakah Gray serius atau tidak. "Ya, Natsu punya teman. Temannya itu aku, namaku Lucy." Kata Lucy, sembari tersenyum kaku, berharap Gray segera menyambung satu-persatu _puzzle _yang diberikan Lucy.

"Natsu itu siapa?"

"Hey, Mad Hatter! Itu tidak lucu, tahu! Aku tahu kau punya memori yang terbatas, tetapi, masa kau juga melupakanku!?" Natsu berseru sembari berdiri. Kedua telinganya bergerak-gerak cepat dan tak karuan, begitu juga dengan ekornya. Tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang seharusnya jawabannya telah diketahui Gray.

Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah menyelami alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemukan memorinya tentang Natsu. Sebuah senyuman _licik _kemudian terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Chesire?"

Lucy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri untuk menghindari sabetan dari ekor Natsu yang bergerak-gerak dengan kecepatan tinggi bagaikan pecut, "Argh! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tahu siapa aku dan apa yang terjadi, kan!?" Teriaknya, dengan nada frustasi.

Gray tertawa, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursinya ketika ia berbuat demikian, "Tentu saja." Jawab Gray di sela-sela tawa gelinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdeham dan menoleh ke arah Lucy, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lucy Heartfillia Senang kau mengunjungi kami bersama Natsu **lagi**." Gray berkata sembari menurunkan topinya dan membungkuk, mungkin jika ia duduk lebih dekat dengan Lucy, ia pasti sudah meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan Lucy, seperti seorang _gentleman_ seperti yang seharusnya.

"Aku Gray Fullbuster. Yang berambut hitam dan bertelinga tikus itu Zeref, dan yang di hadapannya adalah Loki." Katanya, sembari menunjuk orang yang ia maksud.

Dan pada saat itulah Lucy menyadari sosok pemuda yang ketiga, yang duduk tepat di hadapan Zeref dan berada di sisi kanan Gray. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga bagaikan semburat langit timur ketika matahari tenggelam tampak berantakan dan sepertinya tidak pernah disisir. Matanya berwarna hazel, gelap dan penuh dengan emosi serta ide misterius yang tak pernah disuarakan. Sepasang telinga kelinci yang panjang dan berwarna cokelat tua membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum ke arah Lucy, dan Lucy tak tahu seberapa lama pemuda itu berbuat demikian.

Lucy mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Kedua tangannya, yang ujung-ujung jarinya terasa dingin karena gugup, kemudian meraih cangkir teh yang tersedia di hadapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua pemuda yang belum juga mengalihkan tatapannya dari Lucy, seolah Lucy adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lihat di dunia ini.

Lucy mengangkat cangkirnya dan menatap isinya sejenak sebelum membawanya ke bibirnya. Secepat liquid itu menyentuh lidahnya, Lucy menjauhkan cangkirnya dari bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah Gray, dahinya berkerut. "Umm, Gray ... Kenapa tehnya dingin?" Tanya Lucy, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Gray menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan tersebut. Sebuah senyum kembali tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan, "Karena teh yang hangat itu sudah terlalu biasa. Bukankah lebih nikmat jika semuanya dingin?"

Lucy membuka mulutnya, hendak bersuara, namun Gray memotongnya, "Banyak sekali hal yang positif dari dingin yang tidak dimiliki oleh panas. Contohnya, orang akan lebih menyenangkan jika berkepala **dingin**, es krim lebih enak bila disajikan **dingin**, pakaian membutuhkan **dingin **agar cepat kering—"

"Interupsi," Natsu yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar menaikkan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk tehnya, "Pakaian membutuhkan **panas **untuk dapat kering, sup lebih enak disajikan **panas**, matahari lebih membantu manusia karena ia memiliki **panas**." Kata Natsu, dengan nada bangga, seolah ia adalah orang yang menciptakan panas tersebut.

Gray baru akan membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin akan memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Natsu sebelum Zeref tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, membuat seluruh mata memandangnya karena terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Zeref kemudian berdiri, matanya yang sewarna dengan kelamnya bayangan menatap Gray dengan tatapan takut, antara panik dan kosong. "Mad Hatter, Knight of Red berjalan mendekat!" Katanya, sembari menarik kerah Gray dan mengguncangnya.

Seolah menjawab kata-kata Zeref, suara langkah kaki yang berat dan terdengar sangat keras membelah keheningan malam, diikuti dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan semak-semak yang menyembunyikan lokasi Gray mengadakan pesta teh.

Gray melepaskan cengkraman Zeref dari kerah kemejanya dan meluruskan pakaiannya, mendorong wajah Zeref yang agak terlalu dekat dari dirinya, membuat pemuda itu terhempas jatuh ke tanah dan berdiri dari kursinya yang nyaman. Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya, sangat lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang cemerlang. Matanya menatap ke depan, mengantisipasi siapapun yang akan datang dengan ekspresi yang mirip dengan campuran licik dan senang.

"Ah, akhirnya ... Mereka harus membayar karena membuatku jamuran menunggu mereka."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne :**

Halo, semuanya! Apa kabar? Azu kembali dengan chapter dua Monochrome!

Azu sangat puas dengan chapter ini, karena Gray, Zeref, dan Loki juga muncul di sini! Azu seneng banget menulis Gray versi Monochrome, karena Azu bisa menistakan Gray tanpa harus takut dibunuh Juvia, hahaha~

Anyway, menjawab Azu akan menjawab review dari anonim dulu, untuk **Guest** **1**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Azu harap anda puas membaca fanfict ini! Dan untuk **Guest 2**: Selamat, anda benar! Natsu adalah Chesire Cat, kalau Lucy itu ... nanti akan ada kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya XD Soal di Wonderland ada dua bulan purnama itu murni imajinasi Azu semata, dan terima kasih! Azu senang anda puas dengan fanfict ini!

Nah, sekarang, Azu punya kuis nih, buat kalian XD Siapapun yang bisa jawab benar, Azu akan **buatkan** fanfict oneshot NaLu. Syaratnya, yang terbanyak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan yang tercepat adalah yang menang. Jadi misalnya, seseorang menjawab 1 dari 3, dan orang lain menjawab 2 dari 3, maka, orang yang menjawab 2 dari 3 itu yang menang :3

Pertanyaannya ada tiga.

Yang pertama, berperan sebagai apa Gray, Zeref dan Loki?

Yang kedua, siapakah kira-kira The Knight of Red yang ditakuti Zeref?

Yang terakhir, mengapa Gray memanggil Natsu '_Chesire_', dan ketika Natsu kesal dia memanggil Gray '_Mad Hatter_'?

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
